Ryan Connor
Ryan Conner is a fictional character from the British soap opera Coronation Street best known for being the son of Michelle Connor. Backstory Ryan was born to Nick Neeson and Wendy Neeson on 14th January, 1992. However, a mix-up at the hospital meant he was taken home by Michelle Connor and Dean who believed he was their son and are listed as his parents on his birth certificate. However, Dean was killed in a road traffic accident in 2003 and it was later revealed that it was his uncle Paul Connor that was driving and had switched seats with Dean to avoid being convicted of driving while intoxicated. Arrival In December 2006, Ryan was caught by Norris Cole vandalising the Kabin. Michelle made him help in the Kabin every night after school for a week. For a time, Michelle dated Sonny Dhillon. After they broke up, Ryan went joyriding in Sonny's car. He was caught by the police, though later released. When he returned to the Street, his uncle Paul smacked him across the face. The reason for this was later revealed to be that Paul caused the demise of Ryan's late father, Dean, due to careless driving. In an episode several months later, Paul died in a car accident after kidnapping Leanne Battersby. Baby-Swap Throughout December 2007, Ryan was stalked by a mysterious stranger who knew him by name. When tracked down, the man, Nick Neeson, explained that he believed Ryan to be his real son, and his own son Alex to be Michelle's after a baby mix-up at the hospital.2 A DNA test later confirmed this to be the case. Ryan got extremely jealous when his mother started taking Alex out for the day and had a fight with him on January 21th, 2008 and they were Alex and Ryan fight in January 2008both hit by a car but suffered minor injuries Nick wrote Ryan a letter in which he told him he was sorry for stalking him and hoped he understood why he had to see him. Ryan tore it up before reading it and Michelle picked up the pieces. Inside was a picture of Ryan just after he was born with Nick and Wendy. Ryan moved in with his uncle and aunt, Liam Connor and Maria Connor in February 2008, feeling excluded because Alex was living with Michelle. After Alex moved out in March, Ryan moved back in. Ryan continues to see Nick on occasion. .3 Liam's death On October 17, 2008 Ryan was a stag at Tony Gordon's Stag Party where he plotted to murder his adoptive uncle Liam after he had discovered his affair with Carla. However, when the group were planning to visit a strip club Tony sent him home as he was too young and only minutes after Ryan had left, Liam was killed in a hit and run. He was later informed of the news by his adoptive mother Michelle. See also *Full list of appearances See also Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:1992 births